Life As We Know It
by CupcakeSprinkles
Summary: What happens when you have five friends out to destroy an evil supercomputer, but it seems Xana has paired up with something to actually win. Is this the end for the group and the world!.YxU OxSam JxA I REALLY NEED REVIEWS
1. To Return Back

**Life As We See It: The group is back at Kadic again for another year. Xana's been destroyed. Thing are going great..until something bad gets trying to ruined friendships and relationships.**

**I do NOT own code:lyoko....but i wish i did. I would have made Sissy jump of a cliff and William get hit by a car mwhahahaha.**

**In this story Yumi,Ulrich,Odd,Aelita, Jeremy are in the same grade Sam is attending KAdic and is the same grade. And Yumi is going to be a border**

**______________________________________________________**

**Jeremy POV**

**I finally arrived at Kadic. After a long ride in the car talking to my parents for about three hours about school, my friends, and of course Aelita. I decided to tell her how i feel this year sometime. But right now im focused on getting my school stuff done.**

**I walked to the principles office to find out Aelita was already here. The group and I found her a stable home with a nice family. But if it was up to me, she would have been able to stay with me. But my parent could not have cusodity (A/N spelling?) of her, and to this day i still have no reason why. But other than that she look great. She had really grown over the summer. Her hair was now shoulder length., she grew about an inch or so. And her style changed, she had on a white halter top with a pink poncho on top of the halter top. Blue shorts that stopped jus a little past her knee caps.**

**"Heyy Aelita" I said walking up to her. I can tell by her face she was surprised to see me**

**"JEREMY!" she ran up to me then hugged me. I blushed and hugged her back. Then out of no where she punched me in my chest**

**"ouch what was that for" I asked rubbing my chest a little bit**

**"Three months, not a call or a letter or nothing" she staring straight into my eyes**

**"im sorry" was all i could say. She smiled and me and said dont let it happen again. I smiled back and she leaned in for another hug**

**Normal POV**

**"looks like we have the same classes again this year" Jeremy said looking at Aelita schedual **

**"Really cool" Aelita said smiling at Jeremy**

**Soon a blue ford camry pulled up in front of the gates and a boy with dark blue hean and a purple short sleeve hoodie showed up.**

**"And dont forget to call us sometime Odd, That's the reason why we gave you a cell phone to call once in a while" The man in the passenger seat said**

**"yea ok bye" Odd said looking very annoyed**

**"Oh and Odd" his mother said getting out the car **

**Odd looked at his mother i the what do you want kind of face. SHe came up to Odd and gave him a big bear hug and many kisses on his forehead.**

**Jeremy and Aelita snikered in the background. Odd spotted them and gave them "its not funny look". But aelita and Jeremy still was giggling and laughing at Odd.**

**"Im going to miss you Odd"**

**"Uhh Huh bye" he waved off his parents. The took one last look at him and drove off. Odd walked over to his two friends.**

**"you laugh, i will not ever talk to you again!!" Odd said wiping the million of lipstick marking on his forehead left by his mom**

**"Ok" jeremy and Aelita said in unison with smiles on there faces**

**Odd just looked at them then looked around the campus, he saw other people catching up with there friends and new teachers and new kids to . Then he turned his attention back at Jeremy and Aelita**

**"Where's Ulrich, Yumi, and Sam" Odd said while blushing at Sam's name**

**Aelita pointed at the red nissian parked by the gate "there's Sammy right there"**

**Sam changed over the summer to. She had on a orange shirt with dark blue jeans and brown flats. Her hair was the same as last year. and she was now shorter than Odd**

**Sam waved by to her mom and walked up to in the gates of Kadic and straight to her friends.**

**"Hey everyone, how was you guys summer break"**

**"good" all three said in unison**

**"oh cool, well ill be right back i have to go my schedual" she said "we'll catch up when I get back..ok"**

**"wait i have to go get my scedual to" Odd said catching up with Sam**

**"Well they didnt change one bit..i think" Aelita said**

**"Nope not really"**

**A minute later a silver ford hybird showed up in front of the gates and a now taller brown haired boy with green baggy pants and a white shirt on showed up/**

**"Ulrich this year you grades better be on top, i at least want a GPA of 3.0 or higher" Ulrich father said sternly**

**"I'll try" Ulrich said looking annoyed**

**"listen to your father Ulrich, you will do good in life with good grades" Ulrich mother said**

**"Yes ma'am" **

**"Ok go on and about with your self now boy" His father said with a smile on his face " Oh and say hi to Yumi for us Ulrich"**

**Ulrich stopped looking at the ground and now staring at his parent like there were crazy. He thought his parent were focsed on school more than his so called "good-for-nothing friends". **

**Ulrich smiled and said "ok"**

**"alright now, stay focsed" was the last words his father said before they drove off**

**Ulrich started walking on the campus and walked toward Jeremy and Aelita who were talking to each other**

**"Hey guys" Ulrich said**

**"Hey Ulrich" Both Aelita and Jeremy said**

**"ULRICH BUDDY" odd said in the background**

**Ulrich turned around and saw Odd and Sam walking toward him.**

**"guess who i have as a roomate" Odd said**

**'Please let it be Jeremy im getting tired of Odd's snoring' Ulrich thought to himself**

**"Who" Ulrich said not really intersted in the conversation**

**"i dont know the prinicple is going to have a assembly to let everybody know about the chages in the school"**

**Everybody just nodded there head and went back to talking...execpt for Ulrich who was waiting on Yumi to show up**

**"Well, im going to go get my scheldual, and see what classes i got"Ulrich said walking off to the prinicples office**

**"What are you classes" Same asked Jeremy and Aelita**

**They read out the scheldual and to find out they had the same classes together**

**"hey guys" All four of them turned around to see a girl with black hair that is now in the middle of her back with a long bang almost covering her left eye. A blue short sleeve shirt and blue jeans with black flats.**

**" Yumi?" they all questioned**

**"Yep, i decided that i needed to change a little bit" She said look down then back up at her friends**

**"A little, girl you changed a lot" Sam said **

**"do you like it?" Yumi asked**

**"like? Yumi we love that outfit" Aelita said excitingly. Sam and Aelita walked well speed walked up to Yumi and started taling a little bit about what happened over the summer and what made Yumi change her style**

**Ulrich came up behind Jeremy and Odd drinking a soda "hey whose that" Ulrich pointed to Yumi**

**"That my friend, is Yumi" Odd pointed**

**Ulrich dropped his soda to the ground, and his mouth was wide open. He had a face on like he just saw someone get hit by a truck.**

**Everyone was now looking at him.**

**"Heyy Ulrich" Yumi said while blushing and smiling at the same time**

**"Hey Yumi..wow youve really changed" Ulrich stuttering here and there**

**"Thanks..you to" Yumi said now looking up at Ulrich instead of down**

**Soon an awarked silence came between the group**

**"Soo how much you bet Sissy is going to get on our nerves this year" Odd asked snickering**

**As soon as Odd said that Sissy came up behind them with her annoying high pitched voice**

**"ULRICH DEAR" Sissy yelled**

**"oh no...just when i thought my day was good she shows up"Ulrich thought to himself**

**Sissy ran up and hugged Ulrich tightly. Yumi was getting jealious on the other hand. Ulrich broke her and backed away from her.**

**"Sissy im going to just tell you this before school even starts back up again. I DON"T LIKE YOU..not even a little bit...im not even a friend to you..you got to get it through your thick skull that i will never fall for you. So please i beg you to leave. me. alone" Ulrich said as nicely as he could**

**"Ok...i'll leave you alone" Sissy said making everyone have a shocked expression on there face**

**Sissy picked up her backpack and smiled and touched Odd's cheek "I'll see you Odd-dear" She walked away heading to the gym to get ready for the prinicples change speech assembly for the school he had done over the summer.**

**"NOooooo...why was i cursed with these incredible good looks" Odd pleaded while his head was buried in Sam's shoulder. Sam patted his back while everyone was laughing to themselfs.**

**(Few Minutes Later In The Gym)**

**"I cant belive this...ULrich this is all your fault" Odd pointed in Ulrich's face**

**-Ulrich looked at out like he was crazy- "what's my fault..the fact that i passed Sissy from me to you..buddy that's not my problem" Ulrich said laughing and everyone else joining him expect for Odd**

**"it's not funny" Odd pouted and sat back in the bleachers (A?N i dont think they had bleacher expect for outside...but now they do lol)**

**Prinicple Delmas stepped up on the poidum and taped the mircophone to see if it was working**

**"Attention Students settle down now" The voices in the gym got quiet and the prinicple had there full attention**

**"Welcome back students for your 11th grade year at Kadic..now i have made a lot of chages since you been gone for summer break. The first is the dorms, we have built an extra building for the girls. So now the boy have there own building and the girls have there own building" People on the bleacher were now sucking there teeth and sighing " Oh come on it's not that bad, the cafeteria food is much better than all the other times, now the food is cooked from a professional chef his name is Cheft Benard he's has cooked for over 54 years and has many experinces" The student is the bleachers were now happy espically Odd "Since you are 11th grades you are now free to leave campus when you like..but be back by 1 am...the dorms are fully upgraded but i wont tell you you will have to see for youself...That's all i have to say your rooms keys and the people you are sharing a dorm is with the packet i gave you when you came to get you scheduals..Thanks and bye have a great year" **

**Everyone look at there packets. (A/N Yumi had gotten there before everyone else so thats how she got her's). **

**"Looks like i got my own room again" Jeremy said happy to not share with Odd "Looks like im sharing with you Aelita" Sam said with a half smile**

**"Cool" Aelita said returning the smile**

**Yumi opended her packet "I got my own room" she said grining. She saw Sam and Aelita faces the were kinda unhappy "not that i dont wana share a room with you guys" She said reasurring them "and look Im right beside you two"**

**"Awsome were goin to have so much fun right..its going to be like our own sleepover" Aelita said laughing -Sam and Yumi looked at Aelita like she lost her mind-**

**Ulrich finally opened his packet and saw.. "YES I DONT HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH SNORING" the whole gym was now looking at him**

**"Yeaah dont be to happy my room is right besides yours lover boy" Odd yelled at him**

**"so at least i dont have to hear you snores so loud this time" Ulrich said patting Odd on the back like he just lost his best friend**

**"I DONT SNORES!!!!" Odd screamed and stomped down the bleacher only to fall going down the last couple**

**The whole gym was full of laughter. Odd speed walked out the door and left to his dorm**

**(Outside them Gym)**

**The group was still laughing when Odd fell down **

**"he said he does not snores" Jeremy said still laughing and getting off the bleachers**

**"Someone needs to teach him correct grammer" Aelita said**

**The group finally settled down from there laughing **

**"Well im going to go check up on Odd and start unpacking my things" Sam said heading off**

**" We'll come to" jeremy and Aelita said following Sam leaving Yumi and Ulrich alone**

**"Soo how was your summer" Ulrich asked leaning to the wall to the building**

**"it was good..how was yours?"**

**"It was ok i guess" Ulrich said shurgging his shoulders "but can i talk to you for minute" Ulrich asked**

**"Yea sure" Yumi said**

**"Ok it about what you told me last year before school started..when you said we can be friends but that's all"**

**"Yea"Yumi said looking into Ulrich's deep brown eyes**

**"Well i was thinking that maybe we can-" Ulrich was cut off by someone calling Yumi's name**

**"Hey Yumi" William said leaning for a hug from her. Yumi backed away from him and said hi**

**"So i was thinking when you finish unpacking and finish talking to this boy (William pointing his finger at Ulrich) we can go out" **

**"No i rather not" Yumi said walking away from Willam and taking Ulrich along with her. Leaving William dumbfounded**

**Yumi's POV**

**Ulrich and I just arrived at the park, I didnt have the time to talk to William right then but i started not having an attraction towards him ever since we destroyed XANA. And i just picked up where i left off with me still being in love with Ulrich. But he said he had something to tell me, hopefully he wont say he got a girlfriend over the summer...then i would go into a deep depression.**

**"ok (Im checking my surrondings for anyone else) what was it you wanted to tell me" I said sitting next to the tree.**

**Ulrich came and sat down beside me "What i wanted to tell you was when you said we can be friends but that's all...what made you say that. And please be a 100% honest with me" Ulrich said looking right into my dark brown eyes**

**I looked down then back at him " I was afraid"**

**"Of what"**

**"That if I told you how i really felt about you..you would laugh in my face or not want to be my friend anymore" I said almost on the verge of crying. It's not like me to cry over something but i just felt like it was the right time.**

**Ulrich put his finger under my chin to get me looking back at him again**

**"How do you really feel about me...because with me i_" Ulrich stopped talking**

**"You what"**

**"I love you..Yumi" Ulrich said looking down at the grass**

**"I...i love you to Ulrich" I said smiling sweetly at him when he looked back up at me. He returned the smile. I scooted towards him so i was sitting on his lap now. A few minutes after cuddling, i surprised him and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips..Which he returned**

**Soon we heard Jeremy and the others calling us for lunch. Ulrich and I ot up and walking together to the cafeteria **

**_-___________________-_______________-____________-____________**

**(At the factory)**

**"Hey what is this place" a little boy said**

**"I dont know...but lets go check it out" the other boy said**

**The two little boys were wondering around the old factory. The didnt take the elevator cause they thought it was going to break down.**

**But after a few minutes the came to the power room**

**"Hey i wonder what this does" the little boy said trying to pull the switch up**

**The other boy found a hammer on the side of the room. He picked it up and started hitting the hammer up on the switch. He did it to hard and the turned the power back on..and also broke the switch.**

**A ghost like figure came out and attcked the little boys so that now there were poessed (A?N spelling?). And they were heading straight towards the school......**

**CLIFFY LOL**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R**

**NEXT CHAPTER: HE'S BACK?**

**Jeremy:GREAT AFTER ALL THAT WORK...YOU TURN HIM BACK ON!!!!**

**mE:Hey...its my story i can do whatever i want and yell at me again and i wont make you go out with aelita and i will mkae you go with Sissy or some one**

**Jeremy: Im sorry**

**Ulrich"HAHAHAHA jeremy got in trouble**

**Me; shut up before i make you and Yumi have big arguement...now say sorry to Jeremy**

**Ulrich: Sorry**

**Yumi: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW **


	2. To Take A Picture

**Chapter 2: Shutter**

**_____________________**

**"Man, this food is delicous" Odd said now choking down his fourth plate of food**

**"I see your hunger hasn't changed" Aelita said**

**"Well of course, Odd is a cow, he has more than four stomachs" Ulrich said causing the whole group to laugh**

**"This causes for a picture moment im starting for my scarp book" Yumi said getting her digital camera from her bag**

**"no thanks" Odd said waving his chicken leg up**

**"Come on please it for funniest friends pictures" Yumi said begging**

**"Oh alright" Odd said with a mouth full of food**

**Yumi took the picture of Odd eating. When she noticed there was a figure behind Odd. Yumi looked up to see if there was something was behind him, but there wasnt. Yumi had a very confused face as she went from the camera pitcure to now.**

**"that's weird" Yumi whisperd**

**"You ok Yumi" Ulrich asked her**

**Yumi looked up at him "Yeah im fine" she said still looking at the camera**

**"Are you sure" Ulrich asked again**

**" Yeah, look at this and tell me you see something" Yumi said handing Ulrich the camera**

**Ulrich saw the figure in the camera "Maybe it's you camera, or the lighting or something" Ulrich suggested**

**"Maybe" Yumi said putting the camera away**

**"something wrong" Sam asked Yumi**

**"No everything's cool" Yumi answered back**

**"Are you sure, cause you seem a little bit off ever since you took Odd's picture" Jeremy asked concerned**

**"No, i said everythings fine can we just change the subject please" Yumi said loudly for the whole table to hear**

**The group looked at her concerned, but then just changed the subject**

**"So what are we going to do first, unpack then go into town or go into town then unpack" Sam aked everybody**

**" I say we go into town then unpack" Odd siad**

**" Me to" Aelita said**

**"Me three" Jeremy and Sam said at the same time**

**"me four, how about you Yumi" Ulrich asked Yumi who was staring at the window wide-eyed "Yumi are you comin with us into town" Ulrich asked shaking her shoulder**

**"Huh, yea sure..whatever" Yumi said coming back to earth**

**"Are you sure your alright" Odd asked **

**"Yeah, im fine lets just go" Yumi said getting up to dump her tray**

**The other looked at each other and shuggred their shoulders and dumped their tray as well**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**(In the City)**

**"This is great" Aelita said trying on a pink/silver glitterly dress**

**"Yeah, what you think of this" Sam said coming out of her dressing room wearing a orange dress**

**"aw you look cute in that" Aelta said**

**"And what about me" Yumi said stepping out of her dressing room wearing a baby blue dress with white and gold sparkels on it.**

**"Wow that dress looks cute on you" Sam and Aelita said at the same time**

**"Thanks, so do you two" Yumi said stepping towards the mirror by Aelita and Sam**

**"Oh lets take a picture to show the guys" Sam said**

**"Ok" Yumi and Aelita said in unison**

**Yumi got out her camera and gave it to Sam who took a picture of Yumi and Aelita first. Then Yumi took a picture of Aelita and Sam. And Aelita took a picture of Yumi and Sam. Then they got their own individual pictures.**

**"Now lets get something grown up and sexy to wear to knock the guy faces off" Sam said giggling**

**Aelita and Yumi looked at each other then agreeded to do it.**

**Aelita had brought her dress and a pink tutu outside that showed not too much and not a little**

**Sam brought her dress and a brown short shirt and very short skirt, which showed off a whole lot**

**Yumi brought her dress and a little sports outfit that showed off alot, but not too much**

**"Ok time to go meet the guys" yumi said walking out of the store**

**"I cant wait to see their faces, oh and im going to get together with Odd tonight" Sam said smiling**

**"Your going to be bf and gf with Odd, Sam" Aelita asked shockingly**

**"What there's no shock, we kissed before but it was like a friend kiss. i guess" Sam said blushing**

**"Well, im getting together which Jeremy tonight to" Aelita said blushing as well**

**"What about you Yumi, are you getting together with Ulrich, or are you two still friends" Sam asked**

**"Were already together" Yumi said smiling**

**"WHAT GIVE ME ALL DETAILS, WHEN WHERE, AND HOW" Aelita said shouting**

**"Ok no need to shout im, right here. And it was in the forest when you guys went to Jeremy's room and He asked me why i said that i said i was scared and he said would i give him a chance and then the next thing we were kissing and confessing our feelings for each other" Yumi said blushing and smiling**

**"Awwww" Sam and Aelita awed together**

**The girls ran into the guy, and of course they were at the game store buying tons of games. The girls waited outside the store for them.**

**Jeremy was the first to walk out with a bag in his hand from the game store "Congrats Yumi for getting together with Ulrich" Jeremy said patting Yumi's shoulder**

**"Thanks" Yumi said playing with the ends of her hair**

**Ulirch and Odd came out of the store with their games in their hands. "Yumi, life happily ever after with Romeo here, Juilet" Odd said grining from ear to ear**

**Yumi and Ulrich were blushing. "Well it's time to get back before we get in trouble" Ulrich said changing the subject**

**The group nodded their heads and headed towards the school.**

**_____________________________________________________**

**The group was having a little get together in Sam and Aelita room.**

**"Hey Yumi can you put the pictures we took on the computer please" Aelita asked handing Yumi her laptop**

**"sure" Yumi said hooking her camera up to the computer**

**"What picutres" Odd asked**

**"You will see" Sam told Odd while sitting next to him**

**"Hey you guys wanna play truth or dare" Jeremy asked pulling out a pack of shuffled T or D cards**

**"Sure" everyone agreeded**

**'what the hell the same figure that was in Odd's pitcure is in all off these that me aelita and Sam took' Yumi thought to herself 'Every single one of them'**

**"Hey Yumi , you wanna play" Ulrich asked her**

**Yumi took her attention away from the computer and went over and sat next to Ulrich**

**"So instead picking truth or dare we pick a card randomly" Jeremy said. Everyone nodded there head which means they understood.**

**"Ok so we are going by names so aelita goes first, then Jeremy, then me, Ulrich, Sam, and last but not least Yumi" Odd said**

**(Im sorry i dont feel like doing the truth or the dare thing its going to take away from the story again im sorry)**

**"Ok now its one on one time with you guys" Sam samiled evilly**

**"Are we going to die" Odd said " Cause in too young to die, at least not let me a virgin anymore then kill me please" **

**"No, your not going to die Odd" Aelita said**

**"Oh, good, good,ok" Odd said relaxing **

**"So what are we going to do" Jeremy asked**

**"You'll see" Aelita said dragging him to his room at the other building**

**"Come on Ulrich" Yumi said also dragging him**

**"Where are we going" Ulrich asked still being dragged**

**"My room" Yumi said waving bye to Sam and Odd**

**"Noooo Ulrich buddy be safe" Odd screamed**

**"Oh shut up Odd" sam said closing the door**

**(At Yumi's dorm)**

**"So what is the reason why you dragged me all the way to the boys building when your room was right there?" Ulrich asked finally getting up**

**"So we can have some alone time" Yumi said walking up to Ulrich**

**"Mmhm..and who says" Ulrich said smiling at Yumi**

**"Me" Yumi's last word was to Ulrich before she started kissing him passionately. Ulrich's tounge begged entrace into Yumi's mouth. Yumi accpted and her tounge went into Ulrich mouth. Before the kiss could get even more heated Yumi pulled away.**

**" I got a surprise for you" Yumi whispered into Ulrich's ear**

**Yumi got the clothes she snuck into his room before the game started. "Close your eyes" Yumi said**

**" Why" ulrich asked**

**"Just do it for me please, and no peeking" **

**"Alright, alright" Ulrich said closing his eyes**

**Yumi changed into her little clothes she brought at the store. "Ok open you eyes" Yumi said **

**Ulrich's jaw fell open, he had never seen a girl like this before, not one that he really had feelings for.**

**"well, what do you think" Yumi asked posing**

**"wow" Ulrich siad walking toward Yumi**

**"i knew you would say that" Yumi said wrapping her arms around Ulrich neck**

**"You look..amazing" Ulich said looking down**

**"Hey. hey lets not get carried away here" Yumi said lifting Ulrichs head up**

**Ulrich smiled at her and leaned in to kiss Yumi. Yumi returned this kiss and soon the tounges were at war again. Ulrich gently laid Yumi on the bed and putting a trail of kisses on her neck. Yumi moaned as Ulrich was kissing her. Yumi opended her eyes and saw a little boy on he ceiling.**

**"OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT" Yumi shouted while looking at the ceiling **

**"what" Ulrich asked looking at her than the ceiling "what's there"**

**"What do you mean there's a little boy on the ceiling" Yumi said looking at Ulrich**

**"Yumi there is nothing there" Ulrich said**

**Yumi looked back up and saw that there was nothing there**

**"i thought i saw" **

**"It's ok, its ok maybe your seeing something but there nothing there ok" Ulrich said stroking Yumi's cheek**

**Yumi nodded her head and looked at Ulrich again.**

**"you wana just go to sleep or something"**

**Yumi nodded her head no and they got back to what they were doing**

**(A/N yeah the were doing it but im not going to put that in here i am going have to change the rating, so use your imagination lol)**

**Its was 2 am in the morning, and Yumi woke up in a heartbeat. She looked at Ulrich and saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. Yumi smiled and got up carefully without waking him, she walked to the window and looked up to the night sky. Yumi then looked down and saw the same little boy looking back up at her evilly. **

**Yumi heartbeat was going a million beats per second. She had never been so scared in her life. The was a tapping sound coming from behind her. Yumi took a couple of seconds to look when she turned around she saw another boy standing a few feet away. **

**Yumi dropped to her feet, she didnt know to scream or just try and run. The little boy got closer and closer until he was right there in front of Yumi. The other little boy came through the wall, when Yumi found the courage, she screamed**

**Ulrich woke before after everything disappered and ran to Yumi who was scared to death in the corner of the room.**

**"Yumi whats worng what happedned" Ulrich asked pulling crying Yumi into a hug**

**"I saw that little boy again, and another one to...Ulrich please believe me i am not seeing this, and im not crazy you have to believe me" Yumi said studering a little bit**

**"Yumi, I cant-" Ulrich started before he was cut off**

**" Ulrich this is real i am not lying to you look" Yumi said pulling up her shirt so that he was looking at her back. The was dark blue brusies in the form of an X " this is real"**

**Ulrich was softly rubbing the mark on her back "ok Yumi, we are going have to talk to Jeremy tomorrow but for now, lets just go lay down and talk ok**

**Yumi nodded her head a followed Ulrich. Ulrich wrapped the covers around both of the so they were warm, and Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi so that she would feel safe.**

**"Are you ok" Ulrich asked Yumi combing his fingers through her hair**

**"Yeah, im sorry for waking you" Yumi said**

**"Its ok Yumi" he said kissing her forehead**

**Soon after a while Ulrich had drifted into a not so deep sleep just in case Yumi were to have a nightmare or something. Yumi was still awake looking around. When she looked she found the little boy coming through the wall. Yumi was shakeing Ulrich from under the covers. "hm" he groaned opening his eyes looking at Yumi who was staring wide-eyed at something. Ulrich was waiting to turn his head, he felt something behond him but didnt look yet. When he was about to look the other little boy came popping out the wall.**

**Yumi screamed and Ulrich saw the little boy followed by the one that was behind him. **

**"Come on" Ulrich said grabbing Yumi's hand getting ready to leave but the door was locked from the outside**

**They were trapped**

**______________________________**

**CLIFFY HAHA another wait **

**im just playing ill update soon REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. HELP

**I REALLY NEED HELP FOR THIS CHAPTER I DONT HAVE ANY IDEAS OR NOTHING PLEASE HELP ME**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS **

**CHAPTER 3 IS SURE TO COME I JUST NEED SOME IDEAS**


	4. To Keep Alive

Thank you to my review for this story, im sorry it's been a while since i updated but im back again.

I have been working on my 4th story called I'm a Believer, good story, please read that if you wish to, then leave your review please

Now on to Life as we Know it

And on the last chapter i said Yumi and Ulrich went to Yumi's room, and ended up in Ulrich's room, sorry they were really in Ulrich's room they whole time my apologies

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"Ulrich, what are we going to do" Yumi asked me as the little boys were coming closer and closer to them**

**"We, have to jump out the window" I whispered to her**

**"What, are you gone crazy or something, that's asking to get hurt, we are on the forth floor" Yumi told me**

**"It's a risk we have to take" I said running towards the window. I grabbed a cloth and broke the window, I looked down it wasnt that big of a drop. But it would still leave a few bruise marks.**

**"Alright Yumi, you have to jump ok, do not land on your feet first, cause you will brake your bones in you leg, just fall anyway as possible without trying to brake anything ok" I said**

**"well, that's going to be impossible, but fine" Yumi climbed up on the desk and looked down. She closed her eyes and jumped down and landed on her back. It hurts me that i saw her in pain, but it was a matter of life and death. Just when i was about to jump the little boys dragged me back and started attacking me, i tried to fight back. But the were to strong. One of the little boys looked into my face. I saw the XANA symbols in his eyes**

**'XANA' i thought to myself. Suddenly i felt something be taken from me. That's when the two little boys left. I was completely out of energy.**

**_______________-**

**YUMI's POV**

**"ULRICH, ULRICH" i kept screaming his name. I ran back into the buliding, ran up the starirs, got back to Ulrich's dorm room. The door had blacks lines everywhere. I tried opening the door, but it ended up shocking me.**

**"Ouch" I tried waving the pain off my hand "ULRICH" I was slamming my fist on the door, please answer me, are you in there, are you ok, Ulrich" I was on the verge of crying. I looked at the door knob again, im going to take a chance even if that mean electrifying my hand to get in.**

**I took a hold of the doorknob and pushed it open. My hand was now red, and blue, and it stung badly. When i looked around i saw Ulrich laying helplessly on the floor. I ran beside him put him on my lap. He was very very pale, and had black line on the side of his face, also had very dark rings around his eyes, and struggling to breathe.**

**"Oh my god Ulrich" I was crying "Please say some thing"**

**Ulrich looked into my eyes and he looked hurt. "XANA" he coughed out**

**I clutched my fist "Ok, Ulrich you have to stay with me please" I picked him up and searched my pocket for my cell**

**'Snap, just when i need my phone i don't have it" i cursed to myself.**

**"Ulrich, are you still with me" I felt him nod his head on my back. I stared running to Aelita's and Sam's dorm since that's where i last saw them. When i got there, i saw Aelita and jeremy sleeping peacefully. I went over to them and pushed Heremy until he would wake up**

**"Huh" he said**

**"Jeremy XANA is back" i said**

**Jeremy jolted up and looked at me. "how do you know"**

**I turned around and showed him Ulrich who nodded his head in agreement that it was XANA who did this to him. Jeremy woke up Aelita and told her the whole story.**

**"What we destroyed him last year" She panicked**

**"Well, obviously he found a way around, to keep himself alive"**

**"Guys come on we have no time to talk, Ulrich is dying, we need to get Odd and Sam, and go to the factory now" I interrupted their conversation  
**

**"Right" they both rushed out the door. "Ulrich are you still here with me" I asked him while i was jogging out the door and to the old passage way**

**"Yeah" he said weakly**

**We met up with Odd at the sewers and they looked at Ulrich worriedly, and opened the sewer.I climbed down and ran to the ladder, i couldn't get on my skateboard because i had to take Ulrich. The other ran with me to. We climbed up the ladder and i soon as we got up. The two little boys that attacked Ulrich, was standing there waiting for us to make a move.**

**"Whatever you 'cough' do don't look 'cough cough' into their eyes" Ulrich struggled to say. All of us nodded our heads**

**"How are we going to get around them" Odd said backing up as one was coming close to him**

**"Odd, i know this may sound dangerous, but you need to distract them" Jeremy said**

**"may sound, it IS dangerous" Odd yelled looking at the little boys XANA created  
**

**"Please Odd, do it for Ulrich, you best friend" I pleaded**

**Odd sided and nodded his head, and ran towards the little boys getting them to follow him. Jeremy, Aelita, and i ran down to the elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and it went down to the supercomputer room. Jeremy ran to it and put his headset in his ear. He looked at the map on his screen and saw that XANA had monsters waiting for us. I went in a placed Ulrich on the ground gently, and rubbed his cheek.**

**"don't worry we'll get you out of this, i promise" I said to him. Ulrich weakly smiled at me and laid his head back on the floor. I got up and went to the elevator followed by Aelita.**

**"You will be transferred to the Ice Sector, XANA has two crabs, and a megatank waiting for you guys" Jremy said to us before the elevator closed**

**"I can't believe that XANA is back, but we have to find out what for" Aelita said, and i nodded my head "don't worry, we will get Ulrich out of this" Aelita tried reassuring me. When we got in the scanner room, we both stood in front of separate ones, took a deep breath, and stepped in.**

**Transfer Yumi**

**Transfer Aelita**

**Scanner Yumi**

**Scanner Aelita**

**Virtualization!**

**Aelita and I landed in the middle of the ice sector. "still the same as always" I said**

**"Yep, how far is the tower Jeremy" Aelita asked **

**"75 degrees north, you have to hurry up Ulrich's condition is getting worse, and Odd not looking so good either by what i see of the security cameras" **

**"right" we both said and ran towards the tower. When we got close to the tower we didn't see anything there**

**'what happen to the monsters' i thought to myself, while stopping myself from running**

**"what's wrong" Aelita said**

**"This is too easy, keep your eyes open" I said looking around**

**"Yumi's right Aelita, but don't take the chance keep going" Jeremy said**

**We kept running until somebody came out the tower. He had black hair, black suit, with an large red X on his back. He also had dark red eyes. He smiled evilly at us.**

**"Uh, Jeremy we have a problem" Aelita said backing up**

**"What is it"**

**"Well, well, well long time no see Yumi, Aelita" He looked at both of us as he said our names**

**"Xana" I said**

**"Right, i decided to myself, my creatures could use a rest since you four always destroy them, then you took one thing that almost succeeded William, now I decided i will destroy you all by myself" Xana's hands started to turn black with smoke floating**

**"Aelita, hide" I said to her**

**Aelita nodded her head and ran somewhere else.**

**"Where you think you're going aye" Xana threw something at Aelita which made her fall hard. I took my chance, i pulled out my fan and threw it at Xana, but he caught my fan and destroyed. I took out my other fan and held it to my defense**

**"now, now Yumi. That wasn't very smart, you wouldn't want Ulrich to die now would we" He smiled. This made me very angry, i threw my fan at him, and it missed.I decided to play a trick on him. I used my telekinesis and moved the fan back towards him. A perfect target. Xana was down for the moment. I saw Aelita getting up and coming back towards me.**

**"Jeremy are you there" I asked**

**No answer**

**"Oh, dang it, Aelita, Jeremy must be hurt we need to hurry up" I yelled to her. I could tell she got the message and started running towards the tower again. Xana had gotten back up and started attacking me with those things he threw at Aelita. I kept dodging and moving my way out so i wouldn't get devirtualized. I looked over Aelita's way and say that she was trying to fight off a crab with her energy fields. But i shouldn't have took my attention away, i ended up getting hit, and i was hanging on the edge , hanging on for dear life  
**

**"Poor Yumi, we all can't have a happy ending" Xana was about to push me off until i saw him falling down into the digital sea**

**"CURSESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Xana said falling (A/N i know he wouldn't say that but it was funny hahahahaha) but on his way down he threw another one of those things at me which made me loose my grip and fall. I saw Aelita jump off and catch me and flew back up with the wings Jeremy had given her.**

**"thanks" I said**

**She nodded "let's go". We started running to the tower once again. And just when Aelita was about to enter, a megatank had shot her.**

**I screamed " I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS" I pulled out my fan and hit the mega tank dead on**

**"Aelita go before anything else appears" I yelled to her. She ran to the tower in a very quick pace.**

**I figured she entered the code already because i could see a white light appear on lyoko (A/N i know i know that doesn't happen)**

**-------------------------------------**

**After the return to the past i ended up in Ulrich's room the same night, but no Ulrich.**

**"Oh my god, he's gone, he's gone" I kept repeating to myself. I laid my head on his pillow and cried. Until someone came through the door, but i didn't bother to turn around**

**"Who's gone" a familiar voice asked me**

**I quickly turned around and saw Ulrich who was eating an apple. I grinned and gave him a big bear hug**

**"Oh, Ulrich i thought you was gone after that, and i didn't make it , and Xana coming to life, and Jeremy and Odd being attacked, and the little boys, the camera everything, IM SO HAPPY YOU HERE" I said in one breath **

**"Im sorry Yumi" he laughed lightly  
**

**"Don't ever scare me like that again, or i'll bruise you up myself" I looked at him**

**"Ok" he smiled at me**

**I hated when he smiled at me like that, it always made me forget why i'm mad or upset at him. "I love you" I smiled up at him**

**"I love you to" Ulrich said leaning towards my face, soon our lips met in a innocent kiss**

**_______________________________________________________________-**

**WELL THERE IT IS**

**REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	5. sorry

Dear Readers, Im sorry but i cannot update this story until after i come from my vacation

Im soo sorry


End file.
